Sudden Love
by casey and lily fan
Summary: 'Power Rangers Megaforce ': As Emma and Gia got hit by a pink slime, they start to act weird. Both of them have a major crush on Troy and do anything to get him. But do the others find a cure, and who wil Troy choose? Emma/Troy/Gia Finished
1. A monster, a plan, a smack

_**Sudden Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them and I never will :((

**A/N: **First of all thank you to .Dawn and GoldDragonNinja, for giving me the permission to write my own version. Please check Kenn's version too, because it's pretty amazing.  
And Enjoy! XD

**Prologue:**** A monster, a plan, a smack **

"Emma!"

I hear my name from down the hall and turn around to find my best friend standing: Gia Moran.  
She looks stressed as she runs across the hallway. I wonder what's wrong.

"Gia? Is everything alright?" I ask grabbing her underarm as she almost falls.

This is not how my friend mostly acts. There got to be something wrong.

"No, We were battling one of Vrak's monsters, when the boys got hit, you need to help us." she explains agitated. "Why didn't you answered? We called you several times!"

"Really?" I react surprised. I take of my backpack and search through it, as a beeping sound catches my attention.  
It comes out of my locker. I open it, to find my morpher lying between my gym clothes.

_Shit_

"Found it!" Gia throws an eye roll in my direction, as I smile sheepish.

"Come on, Em!"

We ran out of our school, towards the basketball court. At this time there's nobody there.  
Gia takes her own morpher out of her backpack, before looking around, cautiously.

"Ready?" I ask as she nods.

"Go Go Megaforce!" We yell in sync as the colorful spandex finds his way to our bodies. As soon we are ready we take off to our friends.

**A monster, a plan, a smack**

Ones we are at the beach, I see the monster standing. It not that big, but the slimy openings make the boys fall over all the time. And _that_ gives me an idea.

"If we can clog those openings, we can take it down." I say to Gia as she looks my way.

"How? Freezing it?"

"No, that's not strong enough! We need something bigger and stronger." I have just finished my sentence as a scream sounds from our friends.

"We need to help them!" Gia comments and I nod my head.

"Tiger Claw!"

"Phoenix Shot!"

"Emma! Gia! You guys are finally here!" Jake calls out as he stands up behind our back.

"And no minute to early, I see." Gia replies, looking to the boys. "We've got a plan."

She start to explain as a whole new package of pink slime comes towards us. I jump up, before shooting in its direction and hitting the monster ones.  
It falls back and the pink gunk stops.

I let myself fall back on the ground and find the guys demorphed, but Gia's still on her feet. I look to her as she stands tall, the slime covers my friend but she shakes it off rapidly.

"Aah Pink Ranger, you've finally come!" the monster shrieks as it stands up. "Now can Vrak his plan being fulfilled."

The slightly wheezing voice of the monster makes me shiver, but I need to stand tall.  
"What plan?", I yell back. What is he talking about?

"If I would tell you, it wouldn't be fun, not?" It laughs, as I bite on my tongue.

I see Gia's grip strengthen on her Tiger Claw, and knows what that means. _She's_ _ready._

Almost similarly we run towards the monster, weapon held up high.  
I sent a few shots towards the creature as Gia jumps up, before hitting it in the chest.

It stumbles back, and hits the ground badly. That went easy, _too_ easy if you ask me. It's tricking us.

I see the openings getting slightly wet, as Gia runs up to it ones again.

"Gia stop!", I cry at the top of my lungs, but it's too late. Ones the slime hits her, she is thrown away several feet through the air, ending up with the others.  
She demorphes and is unconscious in a second.

A pink glow surrounds her, as quickly as it disappears. What was that?

"What did you do to her?!", I ask shooting several times in its direction, but it misses every single time.

No answer and the thing is gone. I'm alone, the others are out of it. What do I do? The plan? No,… Tensou!

I grab my morpher and call to our robotic companion: "Tensou, Gosei! You need to help me! Everyone is out of it, please he…"

It feels like all the air is pushed out of my lungs as the pink slime hits me square in the chest. With a huge smack, I end up against a pole. Before falling to the ground. Every muscle hurts and my breath is unsteady.  
I look up to see the creature disappear, laughing, as I hear Tensou's voice.

"Pink Ranger, where are you?"

I try to answer, but noting comes out of my mouth. I look one last time to the others before everything turns black.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Short, I know. But it all has his reasons. Tell me what you think by clicking on that nice, little, button with 'Review' on it over there. And maybe a Favorite or Follow? Thx anyway :]


	2. Love on first sight

**A/****N:** Wow thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I never had so much reactions in less than 24 hours. I really appreciate them! The guests: Pink and Tremma, thanks for the advice. I'll use it!  
Also the POVs changes in the chapters, I'm used to write like that, but it will be mostly Emma and Gia.

Chapter 1: Love on first sight

"Gia? Hey Gia…" I hear a voice, calling out to me. A groan escapes through my closed lips.

"She's walking up. Troy, Noah! Gia is awake!"

That's _definitely_ Jake. I hear footsteps leaving my… My what? Where am I?  
I try to open my eyes, but the light that appears is too intense.  
I push myself up slowly and feel a pillow under my hand. It's a… bed? Am I home? What happened?

As I sit straight, I hear three pair of footsteps coming my way. Suddenly a hand is placed on my shoulder and I pull away as a sharp pain tears through my arm.  
Even with all the protests of my body, I place my bare feet on the ground. Before opening my eyes slowly.

At first I can't see a thing, but after sometime I see a red figure in front of me. Ones the blur is fully gone, I find my leader; Troy.

"Tro-y?" I stutter feeling that my throat is extremely dry.

"Yes, it's me." He replies and a smile forms on my face. He's okay, my friend is safe and sound!

"You are alright!" I laugh as tears start to form in my eyes. In an instant my arms are around his neck. His cologne taking my breath away, just like the smell of shampoo that's present in his hair.

"Me? Gia is everything alright with you? You were out of it for a couple of hours." Troy comments concerned and I nod my head in his shoulder.

I feel his strong arms around my small back and smile even wider. For me, this moments feels like hours, but in reality it's just a few seconds.  
As he drop his arms again, a pang of disappointment hits me.

I look around the room and notice that I'm in the command center. I lay on a trestle-bed, with a pillow on it; a red one.  
I look down to my clothes to find a yellow tank top and my black, leather pants. My jacket and boots lay a little bit further, just like my backpack.

I glance towards the others. Troy is still kneeled down, next to my bed. Jake and Noah are standing a little bit further away, looking kind of uncomfortable. And Emma… Where's Em?

"Where is Emma?" I ask curiously, but worried.

The guys exchange a few looks and that makes me realize something. She was with me in that fight.

"Where is she?" My voice rising into a yell, that turns in a hoarse shriek.

"Calm down, Gia. She was hit pretty badly, but just like you, Emma is recovering quickly in the other room." Gosei's voice tells me and I won't to reply, but noting comes out.

"I think she needs some water!" Jake says and walks away. Probably to get some.

"Can I go and see her?" Troy asks and my smile falls. He wants to go to her, while he could be with me? I have no idea why, but that hurts.

"Of course Troy. Tensou is with her anyway."

He leaves and I stay behind with Noah, who takes place next to me. I throw a smile towards him and he nods. He wants to tell me something, but him hesitating makes me nervous.

"Yes Noah?"

"Are you sure you're fine?" Why is everyone so worried?

"Yes, why?"

"The slime covered you from head to toe. I've examined it and there's something in it. I don't know what, _yet_. But what was Vrak's idea with covering us with that gunk?" His explanation makes me think. He has a point, but maybe it was noting.

"Noah, it almost killed us and I think that is _still_ his main task." I tell him.

Before my blue-clad friend can reply, Jake's back with his water. _That took him awhile.  
_I hold my hand out to take it, as Jake runs up to us. Hopefully he has seen that chair, otherwise…

"Jake!" I cry out as the water hits my top. I take my soaked wet clothing piece in my hands, pulling it off of my chest. "You idiot!"

He lays on the ground, looking up sheepish. Noah is laughing hysterically. Apparently he jumped up in time.

"Gia! I'm so sorry!" Jake apologizes, standing up. "I'll get a new one!"

"No!" I say quickly holding my hand out towards him, grabbing the little cup. "It's okay. I'll get it myself."

I stand up, walking towards the other room in the command center. We don't use it very often, only if someone's hurt very badly. Like now.  
I stop in front of the door, knowing that Troy's in there. I lay my hair in a good way and plaster a smile on my face, before opening the door.

"Hey Troy, how's E…"

_**To be Continued… **_

A/N**:** Cliffy :D I'm sorry, but I couldn't let it! Please leave a review and till next time.


	3. overwhelming

Chapter 2: Overwhelming

Before I could stop myself, I kissed him. We were just talking, when I felt the urge to place my lips on his.  
Like in the movies fireworks flies in all directions, in my case anyway. I need to be sure he likes this too.  
I open one eye slightly to sneak a peek and see him kissing me back.

I smile onto his lips as the door bursts open, followed by a thud.

"Hey Troy, how's E…" Is that Gia?

Troy pulls away immediately, looking towards my best friend.  
He stands up in an instant and walks towards her. I roll my eyes at Gia, who does she think she is!

"It's not what it looks like, Gia! I swear to God!" Troy pleads desperately, but why? He didn't protested when I kissed him.

"Yeah Gia. It was not like we were kissing?" My voice sounds lower, but I don't pay much attention to it.

As my friend gives me a dirty look, I wink towards her. Why is she interrupting anyway, she was the first one to know that I like Troy more than as a friend.

"Just, let it be!" Gia sighs before walking away.

I look to Troy, as he turns back my way. "What's wrong?"

"Emma, look I like you. Really like you, but this wasn't supposed to happen! I don't know how I feel about Gia, but I like her too. So I can't be with you for now, okay?" while explaining he looks like a kicked puppy, and my jealousy is gone. I was jealous right?

As I speak again, my voice is back to normal: "I understand, really I do. Take your time, and we'll see."

Troy smiles and I feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I hold a big smile up, as he walks to the door. But ones closed that smile falls, and my head ends up on the blue pillow.

'_What's going on!' _I yell in my mind, but at the outside everything is noiseless.

Why did I react like that when Gia came in? How did she reacted anyway! I thought she likes Jake. Maybe she don't and is that why she stormed out, almost in tears. Why didn't she tell me?!  
Well she's not going to get Troy! _Never! _

**To be continued…**

A/N: Sorry for the really, really short chapter. I'll try to get up a new (and hopefully bigger) one up this week. I'm really, really sorry.

Then for the guest: Sirena, I don't know if I'll end it up Tremma or Troy/Gia (They need a short name if you ask me) I like both couples, but I'll see while writing.  
As last please leave a review and thx for the support. Till next time :)


	4. Shit!

A/N: Guys I'm so so so so… sorry! It's already such a long time that I updated this story. I was busy last week and for school we need to do a play about a book. Hunger Games for me and a friend (My favorite book :D)  
Anyway it's another pov then Gia or Emma, but I'll think you guys will enjoy it. Also thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites. You guys and girls totally ROCK!  
Now .Dawn's story is finished, but I'm still promoting so take a look please. Thank you and now you can read; sorry for the rambling :)

_Chapter 3_: Shit!

_Shit_

_Shit_

_Shit_

_Shit. _Beside the F-word is this the only thing that goes through my mind. Why did I kiss Emma back for God sake! Now's Gia in tears and I can't find her! Where can she be? Relax Troy, you can't find your favorite yellow-clad girl all stressed out.  
I take place in the sand, looking towards the waves. This is where it happened, that idiotic battle. I almost lost two important members of my team. Why do they keep me as leader anyway; I'm not good at it. Everyone could lead better then I, but it's the job of the Red Ranger, I know that but why me. Out of those hundred students in whole Harwood Country, why me?

I shake my head to lose the thoughts. Gia is more important than me failing in being a leader.  
What did Jake and Noah tell me… Come on Burrows think! She was going towards her favorite place and that was the,… The Run.  
Actually it's just the park, but Gia calls it The Run. Her parents told her when she was young, that if she runs there everyday, she would be the greatest girl on earth. Wrong if you ask me! Gia is always the most amazing girl in the universe, even if she doesn't run there.  
Anyway there's nothing to do about it. She doesn't listen to any of us and runs to become perfect.

I stand up and wipe of my pants, before walking in the direction of the park. I'm not planning to run around the whole place. Instead I'm going to sit here and wait till she runs across.

I take place on the most nearby bench and look around. It's around 5 O'clock and most of the joggers are already gone.  
I lay my head in my hands, sighing. Why did this happen?! The only word that this can describe is: shit! 

_I'm on the beach. Swords hitting each other and painful screams full the area. I walk closer to the side of the cliff.  
Is that… Gia and Emma, … fighting, in their Ranger suits? No that's impossible! They are best friends. Wait about what are they discussing?  
I jump off the small cliff and know already that that wasn't my greatest idea. My ankle hurts as hell! _

"_Troy is mine!" I know that high pitched yell. It's Emma._

"_What Em?! He's mine! Why do you like him so much? You didn't look at him in the first place!" Yup that's Gia._

"_Girls stop!" I cry out, biting my cheek in the meantime. The pain is heavy, but I need to stop them._

_I'm almost there, as Emma dispenses the final strike towards Gia.  
She drops to the ground demorphing, her body lying on the soft sand, lifeless._

_I scream it out, tears starting to form in my eyes. Why can't Emma hear me? She just walks away, laughing._

"_Hey Troy. Troy wake up! Troy wake up!" Is that Gia, but she's dead._

"Troy wake up!"

I open my eyes and see my favorite yellow-clad girl standing. She's fine. She's _alive_…

"Everything alright? You were screaming." Was I screaming, maybe it wasn't a dream, but a vision like I'm still having. No, … No please no. It was just a dream.

Without answering, I grab Gia at her arms and pull her in a kiss.  
I feel her struggling first, before she putws her arms around my neck and replying the damn kiss. This feels so good.  
As the need for air becomes too big, we let each other go. I pull her in a hug, noticing she's wearing her yellow training suit, and smile.

"_Now everything is fine…"_

A/N: That was it for now. I'll try to update each weekend. What do you guys think?  
Also thx for the reviews, about the end-ship. Let me know what you want in a review or PM. I'm not sure which one I choose, but I'm having an idea.  
Till next time :]


	5. Jealousy is a deadly sin

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and fav/Fol! Sorry for the long wait too, I have exams and it's taking a lot of writing time away.

**Chapter 4: Jealousy is a deadly sin!**

"I liked it Troy. I hope this isn't our only date?"

"I have a feeling, it won't." I smile, giving a small squeeze in his right hand.

Since I found him sleeping at The Run, the time passed like nothing. Troy asked me on a date and we went-believe it or not-running. We ran around the park, the beach and eventually towards school. We bought an ice cream and then he brought me home.  
I know this doesn't sound like the best date ever, but for me it was.  
Now we're standing at my front door, saying goodbye.

"So I better go."

What? No, no, no, no no no no no, no, no…, no no no! I gave him the signal! I gave him the damn signal.

Troy lets my hand go and walks down the stairs. I hesitate. Should I walk after him? Maybe not. I turn towards the door.  
I search for my keys and find them quickly. I open the door and step inside as a hand grabs me by my arm.

I turn around ready to place a deserved roundhouse kick, as the intruder pulls at my hair.

"Let me go!" I yell, elbowing the person in the face.

"Aaah my nose! Bitch!" Wait that scream… Emma!

I turn around seeing my ex-best friend standing, her nose bleeding. Did she follow me?

"Tomorrow morning, at the beach! Come alone! Who wins, gets Troy! Understand?" Her voice is deeper and filled with anger. She turns around and runs of.

"This is weird." I whisper to no one in particular, before walking inside my house.

"Mom, dad?"

No reaction. I drop my backpack on the sofa, seeing a note on the coffee table.

_We come home in a few days, honey.  
Lasagna is in_ _the oven already.  
Don't forget to study and run.  
See you soon, Gia.  
Mom & dad._

With a sigh, I rip the piece of paper in two and throw it in the trashcan.  
I _hate_ my parents.

**XsuddenXloveX**

I sneak into my house, trying to stop the bleeding. My mom can't see me like this. She's going to ask questions and then I have a problem!

Through the bathroom window I sneak in. One look in the mirror tells me enough. It's like I came out of a horror movie. My clothes are full of blood an my nose is thick.

I tough it carefully, wincing in pain with every single touch. I grab a towel, pushing of a little bottle. It hits the floor, breaking.

"Emma is that you?" Calls my mother from the kitchen.

"Uh yes, mom!"

"Everything alright?" She asks. "Do I need to come?" _Shit_

"No! I'm doing great! I'll come and eat in a minute."

"Okay honey!"

I quickly clean my nose, put on other clothes and clean the mess I made, before going to my parents.  
They look to me with curiosity in their eyes.

"How was your day, baby?" Asks my stepfather and I shrug my shoulders.

"Good, why?" They never ask me a thing about my day.

They exchange a few glances, before my mom speaks up.

"Look, school called. You missed the whole day. And Gia, Jake, Noah and Troy too. I told you from the start that those guys aren't good friends for you girls."

I can't believe my ears! Are they serious?

"I choose my own friends, mother!" I defend them.

"You don't understand me Emma. They are a bad influence."

"Noah gets the best grades in history of Harwood! Jake is the best soccer player, Troy does Material arts and Gia… Well Gia…" I don't know anything for my best friend. Just our fight of tomorrow rushes through my head.

"I can believe it Emma, but still. I don't want you to hang out with them anymore."

"I decide if I hang out with them or not!" Without further ado I leave the room, running upstairs towards my room. I grab my stuff, putting it in my bag and place a chair underneath the doorknob. I pull open the window and look down. It's a few feet, four or five I think.  
I throw my filled bag out of the window and hear suddenly footsteps on the stairs. Fiddling at the doorknob is next.

"Emma open the door!" It's James, the asshole of a stepfather

"Go to hell!"

I take a deep breath and push myself off the windowsill. It feels like I'm flying in my rangersuit for a minute, before my feet tough the ground and an unexpected grown escapes my lips.  
I grab my bag and stumble down the road, knowing my destination.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. The end or not?

**A/N: **Thank you so much for everything. I love writing this story and I'm glad you guys like it too. I made one of the scenes in this chapter a little bit early for GoldDragonNinja. Enjoy ;D

_**Chapter 5: The end or not?**_

7 O'clock in the morning, and I'm sitting on a rock at the beach. As a sigh escapes my lips, I push my black boots deeper in the warm sand. They'll be ruined, but I don't care, honestly. I have more on my mind then my oldest shoes. Why do my parents leave ones again is not something to think about, but Emma pulling me back at my hair, her deep voice and the fact that she attacked me from the back is on my mind, actually.

I check my watch. It's already 7:30. If I want to be on time in school, I need to leave. I still need to run anyway and a 5 KM run towards school isn't that bad for a Monday morning.  
I pick up my backpack and run towards the nearest changing room, at the toilets.  
In less than a minute I'm back out, in my yellow, with a little bit red and blue, tank top, my black short and white all stars on. Ready to run!

I take my backpack on both my shoulders – I really hate that, but it's easier to run – and walk up the hill. I turn towards the cliff and look out over it, taking in the breathtaking view.

My morpher beeps and I grab it from my back pocket. "Gia over here."

"Gia, look out! Please look out!" Wait is that Jake?

"Jake, what's wrong?" I ask turning nervous. It doesn't help that it takes a while before he answers again.

"The monster, … It's back and he has sent Emma to, …"

"To what? Please answer. Jake!" I yell into the little Gosei-shaped morpher. I'm getting furious. Something is good wrong!

"To _kill_ you!"

I lower the communicator and stare out towards the ocean. This can't be happening. What,… When did this happen?  
It all started yesterday, when we battled that slimy monster. He wanted Emma with us, that's why the pink is slime.  
He wants that we kill each other, because of our feelings. Because of Troy. _Shit._

I hear a yell from behind and turn around in a second. A punch in my ribs, a kick against my right popliteal and a punch against my nose sends me stumbling backwards. Another kick sends me flying of the cliff. In a split second I'm morphed, before hitting the ground hard.  
By the big smack on the sand, I demorph. I look up to find a certain pink ranger, demoprhing too.  
I smile. I wasn't sure it worked, but by the looks of it, I pulled her with me down.

"Em, what are you doing?!" I yell pushing myself up almost immediately. She follows suit.

"Like you don't know!" A shade of pink flashes through her eyes. My theory was right.

"Emma please. I don't want to fight." I plead desperately, but I take a firmer hold on my morpher.

"Too late for that!" It sounds like a threat and I see her coming. In an instant Emma jumps up morphs and holds her Phoenix Shot in front of herself, ready to shoot.

"Go go Megaforce!" I yell, making a backflip as the yellow spandex finds his way towards me.

"Tiger Claw!" I hold my weapon up, just in time as the blasts hit my mini shield.

I'm fired back, but can hold my ground as Emma comes up, sending some roundhouse kicks in my way. I stop them all, before throwing a few punches myself. She's my best friend, but the price is still Troy. Wait what the hell am I thinking. I won't kill her, never! Troy can go to hell – for now. I want my friend back! I grab her arms, making her throw her weapon into the sea.

"Emma, you are under a spell." I try, but it doesn't sound convincing to myself either.

"I know how that feels, and I'm not! Let go of my arms!" A well placed kick sends me flying into the ocean. I lose my grip on my Tiger Claw and I will not find it back soon. That's for sure.

I swim back up as Emma jumps on me, pulling off my helmet. Hers is off too.

"Can you swim, Gia?" She smiles,… _vicious. _If even that can describe those dirty looks.

"Yes, can you ?" What I wasn't planning on saying that.

She pushes my head back under water and I take in a big gulp of water. I try to push her off me, but she weighs more than she looks. I punch her in the face and she backs off. I push myself up quickly and cough out all the water in my lungs.

You know what? Screw it! If she's gone, my life will look happier than before. With Troy, Jake and Noah and my other friends. Emma can go to hell.

I stumble towards the shore. I take up my helmet and put it on. She follows my movements. Emma smiles as she sees me looking towards her. I smile back, the smile turning quickly into a smirk. Somehow I feel more powerful than before. We take a fighting stance that looks similar, but isn't at all. Next I say:

"_The battle is on." _

_**To be continued soon…**_

So what do you think? I like this chapter the most of all and I have no idea why! :D  
Please let a review and ones again thx for the time!


	7. Final showdown and final choice

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update! I haven't updated since March. But I've an explanation. I had exams and went on a City Trip in London. Also I'm a huge fan of the sitcom How I Met Your Mother and the final was back then, and well let's say: WORST FINAL EVER! I've cried a lot, like the rest of the fandom by the seems of it.  
I've been busy writing fics of them, I forgot about Power Rangers. I'm really sorry ones again, but hey it's up ^_^ Enjoy and as always, reviews, favs and folls are welcome! Also thanks for the reviews and stuff I got. I have a new Iphone 5C and I didn't know if I answered or not. But thanks, really :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, unfortunately.**

_**Chapter 6: Final Showdown And Final Choice**_

I'm finally at the beach. Swords hitting each other and painful screams fill the area. I walk closer to the side of the cliff. I tried to come here as soon as possible. Jake, Noah and I defeated the ugly monster and I came here to find out if the is spell gone. By the looks of it, it isn't.

Gia and Emma are fighting, in their Ranger suits. -This looks to familiar- I need to stop them. They can't kill each other of! We found out, it's because of the monster, they are acting so weird, but I just can't let them fight over me! I jump off the small cliff and know already that that wasn't my greatest idea. My ankle hurts as hell!

"Troy is mine!" I know that high pitched yell. It's Emma.

"What Em?! He's mine! Why do you like him so much? You didn't look at him in the first place!" Yup that's Gia.

"Girls stop!" I cry out, biting my cheek in the meantime. The pain is heavy, but I need to stop them.

I'm almost there, as Emma dispenses the final strike towards Gia.

She drops to the ground demorphing, her body lying on the soft sand, lifeless.

I scream it out, tears starting to form in my eyes. Why can't Emma hear me for God sake! She just walks away, laughing.  
Despite the pain, I stand up running towards Em. I need to break the spell on her, otherwise more people will end up death.

"Em! Emma please stop!" She turns around and holds up her Phoenix Shot. She points it at me, her finger on the trigger.

"Emma, it's Troy. Please stop! Look what you have done! You killed your best friend! Why? Because of me! But I know that, that." I point towards her suit. My voice breaking in the progress. "That isn't you! It's Vrak's fault, not yours. Emma please return to us!" I lay an hand on her shoulder and squeeze it a little.

"Please." She drops her weapon, on the sand before demorphing. Tears are rolling over her cheeks. A pink streak flashes through her eyes, before disappearing, once and for all.  
She hugs me tightly, throwing her hands around my neck. Sobbing she explains: "Troy, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did this! Since the first fight I was screaming inside myself. B-but I couldn't control myself. I c-can't be-believe she's dead! I'm so sorry! Troy, I'm so sorry!"

I hold her close to me, sobbing about the fact that Gia's out of it forever. We stand there crying in each others arms.  
I don't know how long we stand there, till I realize that someone is groaning behind us. But once I do, I turn around. Seeing someone sitting straight up, her blonde hair one big mess.

"Emma, she's-she's alive." I whisper to the pink ranger in my arms, overwhelmed.

She looks over my shoulder, before running towards her best friend, pushing her over. In the sand, they hug. Whispering sorry over and over.

I smile from my spot, looking to the two BBFs. I take my morpher from my pocket contacting Gosei and the others.

"Guys, they're alright. Both of them." Then I drop onto my knees, laughing slightly, about these two hectic days. When the two girls come towards me, taking place next to me on the sand.

"Thanks Troy. You saved our lives." Gia says giving me a hug and I smile.

"I didn't do much." I reply and she punches me on the arm.

"You are the best leader there is. You didn't give up on us. You _saved _us!" Okay maybe I did much, but I still didn't make a choice.

"Okay, but I still need to choose not?" I ask them and Gia shakes her head.

"I'm not in love with you Troy." She answers and I have a hard time believing her. After all this, our date, the kisses, Emma coming to my home at night, the fight, she just can't tell me this. I give her a nod, before turning to Emma.

"I guess it's settled then, not?" I smile towards my girlfriend and she nods, giving me a kiss on the lips. Lovely and not forced like the one in the command center.

Maybe this turned out okay after all.

XsuddenXloveX

Together, we are celebrating in the command center. Jake and Noah gave us a hug almost immediately, when Emma, Troy and I arrived. It's good to be back to normal and alive. Even if that meant giving up Troy. He doesn't need to choose if one of us lied and so I did. He and Emma deserves to be happy, and who knows maybe someday we get together, but destiny needs to decide that. So for now, I just shut my mouth and drink my juice.

Cause hey after all, there are worst things then sudden love.

_**The End…**_

**A/N: That was it. I stopped the story earlier than planned, cause I want to concentrate more on my upcoming Hunger Games, Divergent and How I Met Your Mother stories. I hope you enjoyed and last of all; thank you!**

**~Casey and Lily Fan~ **


End file.
